One of The Boys
by AstoriaxDraco
Summary: Alexandra Lestrange has been raised a pureblood, but she isn't. Literally. She has grown up as One of the Boys and she really hasn't helped it since she dressed like one. Draco, her bestfriend, insists for her to dress like a girl. She does...for awhile


**Chapter 1**

"Alex, mom says to wake up!" said a mysterious yet familiar voice.

"No need, love! It's the weekend!" I said half-asleep, exaggerating more on my british accent.

Then a felt a body fall on top of me. Well a boy. You can tell.

"No actually, _love_ it's friday" said the voice. I moved my hand behind me and reached for his hair. Surely if I felt his hair I would know who 'he' is.

"Wait a minute! This hair can only belong to a Malfoy. In this case a specific, Draco Malfoy." I said. Thinking fast I rolled to the left and flipped over, so now I was on top of him. "And your reason for waking me up...is?" I smirked.

"Mum said she wants to go shopping with you before we leave to school tomorrow" he said. "By the way _my _smirk looks good on you. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Shopping!" I said angrily, disappoinment clear on my face. I ignored his last comment.

"You say it likes it's a bad thing!" he smiled evily.

"It. Is." I said.

"Why is that?" he said full on well knowing why. His mom, Narcissa has been trying to do so ever since 2nd year, 5 years ago.

"She wants to go 'shopping' for clothes. New clothes. Girly clothes. And hear this. She wants to get me...make-up" I said whispering the last word. "I mean what's wrong with me now?" I said.

"Nothing at all..." he said chuckling.

I got off him. "I don't know...I feel like it just wouldn't be me" I said.

"You won't know until you try!" he said. "And if any boy trys to hit on you I will take care of them" he said winking. "Your mine."

"I'll look like a clown! And anyways I highly doubt you have to worry about any guy hitting on me. They haven't payed attention to me the past 7 years. Why now? Only because I'm all dressed up. Honestly how pathetic can girls be!" I said furious. "I don't want to be one of those girls! I want a guy who will like me for me. For what's inside. Not for my looks...and besides. Everyone sees me as Draco's lesbian wingman. And I always have to clarify I. Am. Not. Gay." I finshied

"Now that's a load of bull! You've always been my bestfriend. Hell! Even as my brother! He said.

"Draco. I'm a girl." I said annoyed at his ignorance. It took him awhile to process this through his har head. When he did, he fell of the bed.

"C'mon now, Draco! Stop being loud. Your parents will wonder what we are doing up here!" I said.

"Alex! Why didn't you tell me before I practically raped you!

"Draco stop being such a bloody git! I'm pretty sure our parents even made us bathe together when we were little" I said. "Wait...are you saying you would've raped one of your friends that are boys?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"No. I was kidding." he said the last part like a little annoying kid. "Well are you going to turn into a girl?"

I glared at him. "I'll do it but, _please _don't treat me differently!" I said pleadingly.

"I would never! He said sarcastically shocked.

"ALEX!" Draco screamed. "You promised!" he said as he tryed pulling me off the bed by my feet.

"Oh! Is it three o'clock already?" I said trying to sound casual as I held onto my bed post for dear life.

He walked up to me. "This little piggy went to the market." he started.

"I think we are to old for this-" I started saying

"This little piggy went to go get a make over"

"Fine. You win again? Happy." I said getting up. Once I turned around Draco was gone. I started getting dressed, and then I started thinking about my future.

Draco and I were practically brother and sisters. Or for him, brothers. You may know my mother. Cause I sure as hell don't.I got adopted by Bellatrix, you may know her. Hell everyone know her. She's not half bad...mother wise. I knew very well that when the time came, I too was going to work for the Dark Lord. I knew mother would hand me to him proudly.

A voice interupted my thoughts. "Alee, dear are you ready yet?" Narcissa said, running into me half naked. Well I had a bra on but still. I stood shocked. "It's alright we are all _girls_ here" she said but she left. _Girls._

After two minutes I was still looking for something decent. "Alex are you ready yet. Mum-" he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Leave, Draco" I shreiked. "Honestly does your family know how to knock! All I need now is for Uncle Lucius to come in!"

"I'd hope not. Thanks for the preview" He retorted. As he turned to leave I couldn't help but notice him glance at me.

"Ass." I mumbled turned as red as a tomato. Let's just say my self-esteem isn't the highest.

_**Draco's POV**_

After I left I went to my room. She was so bloody self-conscious. Why? I don't know. I mean to hynotizing dark blue eyes like the ocean and her _hair_. What the bloody hell am I saying? She's my best mate! I mean she isn't ugly...but not the prettiest either. What am I saying!

_Stop talking to yourself, Malfoy_

_**If your tell me not to talk to yourself and since you are me then technically I am still talking to myself. Hah.**_

_Alex is really getting to you. _

_**Alex...what am I gonna do about her?**_


End file.
